GAKUEN ANGEL Atado a la Cama
by FoxJung
Summary: ¡YAOI! El profesor Rociel decide impartir una clase a domicilio a uno de sus alumnos, Kira Sakuya; pero ¿qué se imaginará Katán cuando llegue a la casa de su maestro a entregar las calificaciones y lo encuentre con su alumno?


_**GAKUEN ANGEL**_

ATADO A LA CAMA

La clase del salón 2-B estaba a punto de terminarse.

**Y eso es todo por hoy… pueden irse** – dijo el profesor Rociel.

Katán empezó a recoger sus cosas y a ordenar los trabajos de la clase para entregárselos a su tutor; se dirigía al escritorio cuando vio asombrado como Kira, uno de sus compañeros, se encontraba escuchando el sermón del maestro.

**Kira-kun te quiero mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en mi apartamento...**

Rociel se paró de su asiento y se inclinó hacia su alumno; levantó una de las manos que tenía apoyada en el escritorio para acariciar la mejilla derecha de Kira, arrastró sus dedos de arriba abajo a través de su rostro y cuando el profesor estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa de gozo, el sonido de la carraspeante garganta de Katán interrumpió.

_**Disculpe Rociel-sensei, necesito que acopie las pruebas que recogí en clase.**_

Rociel despegó la mano del semblante de Kira y se tiró en la cómoda butaca giratoria, a continuación tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a agitarlo entre sus dientes a medida que veía el serio rostro de su delegado de clase con satisfacción.

_Bueno, bueno… entonces mañana iré a su casa sensei para las clases de matemática, nos vemos… hasta el lunes delegado._

_**Adiós, Sakuya-san.**_

Kira abandonó el aula, y Katán sin pronunciar palabra ni mirar directamente al rostro que tenía en frente, avanzó y dejó el cuadernillo de papeles sobre el escritorio. Algo nervioso, se puso a contar una por una las tareas mientras describía cada característica de los trabajos y de sus autores. Habían transcurrido cerca de cinco minutos del monólogo de Katán cuando Rociel sujetó su mano y posó la cabeza sobre los documentos que el otro afanosamente revisaba. Cada una de sus miradas se fijaron sobre la otra, un silencio incómodo invadió la sala pero fue roto después por el lapicero que cayó del escritorio. Ambos se sobresaltaron pero fue Katán quien quitó su mano de la otra y se agachó a recoger el objeto. Rociel tiró su cabeza sobre los papeles y dio un gran suspiro de resignación.

_**Aquí tiene Rociel-san.**_

_**No tienes porqué utilizar el "san" cuando estamos solos, lo sabes bien Katán.**_

El hombre tomó con las dos manos el rostro de su estudiante y rápidamente movió su cabeza en dirección recta; cuando el contrario se hubo dado cuenta, los labios de su tutor yacían sobre los de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar bien la escena, el muchacho sintió como una inquieta lengua buscaba inmiscuirse en su interior, el deseo de que la acción se llevara a cabo emocionaba a Katán, quien empezó a abrir su boca y soltar su lengua poco a poco, mas en esta ocasión se detuvo de hacerlo y sujetó a su amado Rociel por los hombros obligándolo a retroceder. Siempre que tenía cerca a aquel hombre pálido y de rizos blancos, él cedía a los infames actos de seducción que le proponía, pero esta vez los celos hervían la sangre de Katán y a pesar de que deseaba con locura el roce de sus cuerpos, se contuvo por la ira que le proporcionaba el sólo hecho de imaginarse a su amante con otro.

_**¡Rociel-san!, sería mejor que dejara de hacer estas cosas y se preocupara por corregir rápidamente las prácticas. **_

**Mmm… ¿a qué tipo de prácticas te refieres? **- entonó Rociel en tono burlesco –** quizá… las prácticas sexuales… **- le sollozó en el oído a Katán.

_**¡Rociel-san!**_

**Katán… revisa tú todos estos documentos y corrígelos, luego alcánzame los resultados para llenar mis registros, eso es todo por hoy, me marcho. **

Tomó su maletín de cuero negro y con una expresión de desdén en el rostro, se dispuso a salir del salón, sin embargo al estar en el umbral de la puerta volteó extrañado. Esta ocasión era una de esas raras veces en las que Katán no desafiaba sus mandatos, Rociel conocía la razón de esto, y es que a pesar de que Katán era amable y noble, también era sumamente celoso (tal vez no tanto como lo era él mismo).

**Lo de enseñarle matemáticas a Kira-kun era cierto… delegado no olvides calificar esas tareas y llevármelas mañana mismo a mi departamento, sabes que puedes ir a la hora que desees.**

Katán no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche del solo pensar en lo que harían al día siguiente Kira Sakuya y Rociel, definitivamente él no se había tragado el cuento de las "matemáticas". Su insomnio duraba tanto que a las tres de la madrugada prendió la lámpara de su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los trabajos de clase. Terminó su labor cerca de las cinco y se quedó dormido como una roca, pero el despertador empezó a resonar en sus oídos y tuvo que despertarse ya que de lo contrario podían despedirlo. Como era sábado, Katán trabajaba hasta el mediodía; toda la mañana se la pasó bostezando pero trataba de evitarlo cuando por su costado pasaba el estricto Zevi o los jefes de otros departamentos. Al terminar sus obligaciones, lo único que deseaba era llegar a su cuarto y descansar, pero un joven rubio llamado Raziel, su colega en el área de mensajería y asistente de Zaphikel, uno de los gerentes de la compañía, le propuso que fueran a almorzar juntos, invitación que Katán no pudo rechazar. Después de su agotador día, Katán se halló en casa a las tres de la tarde, se arrojó en el futón y cabeceó por un segundo, sin embargo abrió los ojos de prisa al recordar que Sakuya-san estaría en el departamento de Rociel a las cuatro. Si bien Rociel le había dicho que él podía ir a cualquier hora, lo mejor sería que fuese a las cuatro para de una u otra manera observarlos a ambos; esa opción hacía que a ratos Katán dudase por temor de parecer un paranoico y celoso adolescente, pero al final no le importó y después de tomar una ducha, metió los exámenes en su maletín y salió corriendo del edificio.

Media hora pasadas las cuatro, Katán salió del ascensor y quiso tocar el timbre de la puerta de Rociel, sus manos sudaban y se encontraba nervioso pensando que quizá encontraría alguna escena comprometedora entre los otros. Tomó un poco de aire y apoyó su cuerpo contra la puerta, pero su peso venció la entrada que figuraba entrecerrada e hizo que estuviese dentro del apartamento. Katán lucía irritado y tenía muchas ganas de reprender a Rociel por su descuido, se apresuró hasta su dormitorio deteniéndose estrepitosamente al escuchar un diálogo entre dos hombres, por un momento Katán había olvidado que Sakuya-san estaba allí y lamentablemente ya lo había recordado. Optó por no entrar en la habitación y se quedó afuera escuchando aquella conversación.

… _mmm… mejor le mostraré lo que tengo aquí sensei, pero depende de usted si quiere verlo._

**Claro que sí Kira-kun, ¡sácalo!**

_Bueno… ¡aquí está!_

**¡Wau! Nunca hubiese pensado que era tan grande Kira-kun.**

Fuera, Katán tenía una cara de preocupación enorme. ¿Qué era aquello que tenía tan grande Kira-kun?, ¿por qué escuchó aquel sospechoso sonido de una cremallera abriéndose?, ¿qué era lo que realmente pasaba allí dentro?, etc., etc., etc., todo eso pasaba por su cabeza.

_Entonces sensei, empezamos. _

**Sí, claro que sí, en realidad esperaba con ansias este momento.**

_**Mente de Katán: [¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Cómo que con ansias?... qué diablos son esos sonidos tan extraños… no puede ser… esto es imposible]**_

_Ya que empecé yo, creo que también debería tomarlo yo primero… sí y tomaré mucho… aunque eso depende de ti sensei._

**Toma todo lo que quieras entonces, Kira-kun.**

_**Mente de Katán: [¡Kyaaa! Cómo pudo decirle eso a Sakuya-san, cómo se atreve, siempre que lo hacemos me lo dice a mí…]**_

_Bueno aquí voy… listo... ¡hasta el fondo!_

**¡Ahhhhhhhhh!**

_Hmmm… estuvo delicioso Rociel-sensei. Entonces ¿usted se anima a tomar lo mismo?_

**Por supuesto, aquí voy…**

_**Mente de Katán: [¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Gritó!, como pudo hacer a Rociel gritar… esto nunca te lo perdonaré Kira Sakuya, además cuánto más piensan hacer eso… deberían dejarlo de hacer ¡ya!, acaso no se dan cuenta que alguien los escucha… no, creo que no saben que estoy aquí, pero… ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!]**_

_¿Qué? No puedo creerlo… ya no queda ni una gota…_

**Eso no es extraño Kira-kun… como siempre, secaste todo, no es la primera vez que lo haces.**

_**Mente de Katán: [¡Qué! ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?]**_

**Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo Kira-kun.**

_Mmm… sí tal vez, pero estuvo bueno y la pasamos bien… como en veces anteriores…_

**Es verdad, pero yo aún quiero continuar.**

_**Mente de Katán: [¿Veces anteriores? ¿Aún quiere más?... esto es más de lo que puedo soportar!]**_

_**¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos? , no se dan cuenta de que lo que hacen está mal y además ust… **_

Katán había irrumpido en la habitación como un loco. Empezó a soltar lo primero que tenía en la mente hasta que vio que Rociel y Sakuya-san estaban sentados cada uno de un lado del escritorio y tenían todo el pupitre lleno con jarras de sake y una larga botella de sidra; en ese momento Katán se congeló sin poder decir nada mientras ambos receptores lo observaban sorprendidos.

**¿Katán-kun?, ¿por qué no tocaste la puerta?**

_**Eh… ehm… estaba abierta y entonces sólo pase…**_

**Ya veo… **

_Demonios delegado, vaya susto que me metiste… sabes algo, yo no creo que sea tan malo invitarle licor a tu profesor si quieres que te apruebe, así que en vez de estudiar matemáticas decidimos beber a cambio de que no me reprobara, no creo que tú se lo digas a alguien ¿verdad?_

_**¿Ah?... era eso… jeje… jajajajajajajajajaja… no por supuesto que no… jajajajaja…**_

**Te sientes bien ¿Katán-kun?**

_**Claro que sí… bueno aquí dejo las pruebas que corregí y me voy…**_

_Espera delegado… por qué mejor no bebes un poco con nosotros, sensei quería seguir bebiendo y ese era nuestro plan… así que…_

**Ven aquí Katán… a beber con nosotros.**

_**De… De acuerdo.**_

[Horas más tarde…]

**Katán… Katán… vaya, bebiste mucho y ya te quedaste dormido…**

Rociel se acercó a su oído y le susurró: **Iré a darme un baño, ten dulces sueños conmigo mientras regreso**, cogió la sábana de la cama y cubrió al ebrio Katán. Rociel salió de la ducha en bata y secando sus rizos con una toalla blanca, se acercó lentamente hacia el joven que yacía en la cama y acarició su rostro rojo por el alcohol, levantó el cerquillo que cubría su frente y la besó con ternura.

**Mi bello Katán… creo que hoy tú y yo jugaremos un poco**

Después de pasar la lengua por sus labios, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su velador, levantó la sábana que cubría Katán y estiró los brazos de él hacia las maderas del respaldar de la cama, aferrando sus dos muñecas a la cabecera. Empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Katán, la abrió de par en par y empezó a masajearle los pezones, primero con sus dedos y luego con su lengua, para finalmente chuparlos. Se sentó sobre la cintura de Katán, se abrió la bata y empezó a meter su inquieta mano derecha en el pantalón del otro, mientras la izquierda subía por su tórax hasta alcanzar las manos atadas a la cama.

Acarició todo el formado pecho, y luego con ambas manos, empezó a masajear lentamente el pene del otro para después ejercer más fuerza en el acto, empezó entonces a lamer cada sector del órgano hasta que decidió introducirlo en su boca. El éxtasis en Rociel se acrecentaba considerablemente, y en Katán también, porque Rociel podía escuchar con goce algunos gemidos de placer.

Y precisamente, la excitada escena hizo que Katán lograra despertarse, pero decidió fingir por un momento que seguía dormido para seguir disfrutando de la maravillosa lengua de su profesor acariciando su sexo. Una vez que hubo llegado casi a su límite, no resistió más y se desató del pañuelo, tomó por sorpresa a su contrario sujetándole una mano y alejándolo de su zona inferior.

_**¿Qué está haciendo sensei?**_

**¡Katán!... yo… eh…**

Al no encontrar palabras exactas, Rociel se impulsó hacia él y lo besó frenéticamente. El perplejo Katán no pudo reaccionar bien, pero cuando sintió que no podía respirar, correspondió al beso y lo terminó mordiendo el labio inferior del otro. Las manos de Katán empezaron a acariciar a Rociel en su parte más íntima, masajeando con fuerza de arriba abajo.

**Mmm…nnn… Katán… ahh… de… detente… yo…**

Katán se detuvo, pero Rociel lo miró sorprendido, siempre que él le decía que se detuviera, Katán no hacía caso, ¿seguía enojado por lo de Kira?

_**¿Qué pasa Rociel, no querías que me detuviera?**_

**Eh… yo…**

_**O quizá, quieres más – **_le susurró al oído.

Con fuerza, Katán sujetó a Rociel y cambió de posición, forzándolo a estar abajo. Lo besó un par de beses de manera tan intensa, que la pálida cara de Rociel se puso totalmente roja. El dedo índice de Katán empezó a masajear el orificio, luego lo introdujo suavemente, acompañado por el medio y el anular. Los gemidos de Rociel aumentaban constantemente, al igual que el sudor de sus cuerpos, que poco resistían el no estar uno dentro del otro. Sacó los dedos, y los lamió con ternura, luego introdujo sus largos dedos en la boca de Rociel, mientras él besaba aquel lubricado ojal.

**Ah… Katán… mmnnn **

Katán se reincorporó y levantó las piernas de Rociel, las colocó sobre sus hombros, y sin más rodeos penetró con fuerza. Rociel emitió un agudo grito, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas, en tanto que Katán llevaba a cabo el rítmico movimiento de caderas que cada vez lo atravesaba más.

**Ahhh… ahhh… Katán… yo… me voy a…**

_**Vente Rociel, porque yo planeo terminar dentro de ti…**_

Rociel expulsó su semen, y después de segundos sintió los fluidos de Katán vertiéndose en él. Pensó que ya había acabado, pero Katán empezó a sacar su órgano de él lentamente haciéndolo sufrir de placer a cada instante.

El amable Katán, era demasiado cruel en la cama, dejaba al borde de la muerte lasciva a su profesor cada vez que tenían sexo, pero si hubiese sido de manera diferente, el pervertido Rociel nunca se hubiese enamorado tanto de su alumno como lo estaba.

Al terminar, se acostaron el uno al lado del otro, y cubiertos por la delgada sabana descansaron de tanto frenesí. Al cabo de un par de horas, Rociel abrió los ojos, vio a su costado y su compañero ya no estaba, se dispuso a levantarse pero…

**¡AHHHHHHHHHH!... maldito Katán… qué significa esto…**

Katán salía de la ducha con el torso desnudo y cubierto por una toalla, abrió una lata de gaseosa y lo vio desinteresadamente.

**¿Katán?**

_**Porque gritas tanto Rociel, tú fuiste el qué tuvo esa idea no es así.**_

**Sí pero… verte atado a mi cama era una de mis fantasías… te… te veías lindo…**

_**Bueno, pues tu también te ves lindo Rociel, así atado… - **_dejó la bebida en el escritorio y se arrimó en la cama en frente del otro_** - ¿Y ahora?**_

**Q… Qué planeas Katán…**

_**Jujuju… unos ánimos se me han puesto, y como estás atado te haré muchas cosas, en venganza por lo de Sakuya-san…**_

**NOOO! … Detente… Katán… ahhh… mmmm… nnnhh.. mnnm… **

[… Y así siguieron toda la madrugada…]

**FIN**


End file.
